Live for Life
by Secretspy286
Summary: Tris Prior has gone through things unimaginable. Her parents are dead and she has to take care of her brother who is severely sick. She goes to the extremes to help her brother. That means taking on jobs that make her do crazy things. But will that job lead her to people she never thought she would meet, let alone be close to? Has most divergent characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Buckle up Beatrice." My mom reminds me from the driving seat. I smile up at her and lean back in my chair. Caleb shifts in the seat next to me, texting one of his friends. Probably Susan. My mom start the car while talking to my father. I look out the window, letting my mind wander. I can't get a joyful smile off my face.

"You did a good job today Sweetie." My dad says, twisting so he can look back at me. I thank him and think back to a few minutes ago. I just placed first in a dance competition. I love dancing! My dad smiles, and turns back to face front. I glance over to my brother to see him smirking down at his phone.

"You texting Susan?" I ask curiously. He glances up at me we an eye roll. "What, I'm curious."

"If you must know, yes I am." Now it's my turn to smirk at him. I knew he liked her. "Now mind your own business." He snorts. For such a nerdy guy, he's got a temper. I just keep my smile and turn back to my window. My mind is a fog of happiness, and I don't notice the terrible things that are about to happen. Suddenly my mom smashes the breaks, horn blaring. I look forward to see a swerving car right in front of us. I scream right as it collides with the front of out car. Caleb is quick to react, unbuckling his seat belt and flinging himself over me. I hear a shout of pain from him as he covers my body with his own.

I tremble, clutching onto his shirt. "Caleb." I say, my voice shaking. He grunts and slumps to the floor of the car. "Caleb!" I say more frantic. I unbuckle my seat belt and lean down next to him. I look at his back only to see it covered in blood and glass. He groans loudly. "Don't worry Caleb, I'll call for help. Mom!" I look up to see my mom leaning against the wheel. Fear pierces me and I shake her shoulder. No response. "Dad?" He doesn't move either. My eyes cloud with tears as I shove the car door open.

"Tris...I can't feel my legs." Caleb says in a terrified voice, his tone deadly quiet. "I can't feel my legs." He repeats in a whisper. The tears leak out now, running down my cheeks.

"Don't worry Caleb, you'll be fine." I pull him from the car, but when I set him down, her cries out in agony. I smooth his brow with a trembling hand. "Don't worry." My voice is cracked, my whole body still trembling.

"Call for help." He pushes his phone forwards me. I snatch it up and dial 911.

"911, what's your problem?" A lady on the line asks.

"Car wreck. My brothers hurt, I need help!" I say desperately.

"Don't worry ma'am. Where are you?"

"Highway 46" I reply. (I don't think it real, but I couldn't think of anything else.)

"Ok. A service unit will be there soon." She hangs up and I put Caleb's phone in my pocket. I turn back to him, looking him over. His eyes are wide, full of fear and panic.

"It's ok Caleb, someone's coming to help." I reassure him. I pull his head into my lap and smooth his hair. "Everything will be ok..." I hear siren in the distance and soon, I see the lights of two ambulances. My cheek dare covered in tears and I hold on to Caleb's hand tightly. His eyes are slowly shutting, and my panic grows. "Caleb, stay with me." Some men bring a stretcher over and roll him onto it. He lets out another cry, but then falls still. His chest still rises with his breath, which puts some of my worry to ease. Then it goes through the roof when I see my parents being put into an ambulance. From what I saw, they weren't moving.

A woman comes over to me and leads me to the car they out Caleb in. When they sit me down, she starts to clean some small cuts I got. I just watch Caleb and clutch onto his hand.

Time Skip...

Caleb stare up at the hospital ceiling sadly. I hold his hand, my expression also downcast. We just got the news that he is now paralyzed from the waist down. I squeeze his hand in a comforting gesture.

"Thank you Caleb." I say quietly. He turns his head to look at me, his lip twitching into a sad smile.

"No problem Bea." He replies. I return his sad smile. We still haven't heard anything about our parents yet, but I haven't left his side to find anything out. I can tell he's really upset about his situation. He was always sporty in high school, now he can't do any if that. I feel terrible! The door opens and a man, more specifically a doctor, walks in.

"Hello. I have some news about your parents." I look at him hopefully, but my hopes fall at his expression. It looks depressed and stressed. "I'm upset to say that...neither of them made it. Their wounds were too severe to be fixed. They both died in surgery." Caleb grips my hand tighter. The tears come back to my eyes as I hide my head in his shoulder. He pats my hair comfortingly. "I'll leave you two alone."

"They're dead." I cry. He stays silent, letting me cry for as long as the tears come. I eventually calm down, resorting to quiet sniffles.

"Everything will be ok Bea." He murmurs. He's being really brave for someone whose parents are dead and he is now disabled. He pats my hair again, saying something about going to sleep. I rest my head against the bed thing he's on, my mind growing fuzzy. I fall asleep, dreaming of cars and my parents.

One And A Half Years Later...

"Hey Caleb, how ya doing?!" I yell from our small kitchen. I walk to his bedroom and peek my head through the door. He lays on his bed, laptop on his lap.

"Fine." He says, but ends it with a cough. I sigh and walk over to him. I sit on the side of the bed, right next to him so I can see the screen.

"How's class?" Ever since the incident, Caleb has been taking college classes online. He sorta can't get out if bed so...this is what he came up with. The laptop took a few months of savings, but I think it was worth it.

"Great. I'm almost *cough* finished for the day." I smile, ruffling his hair. He may be my age, but I'm the one who looks after him. He's been sick for a long time, so I've had to do some...things to get some more money. The job at the nice animal shelter I have, barely pays for groceries, let alone medical supplies. That's the reason I took another job, as a spy...so to say. People pay me to figure out things about other people for them. Weird huh? I'd go to any extent to help my brother though...he saved my life.

I snap out of my thought and go to the small kitchen after throwing him another smile. We live in a small apartment that I bought with the money left from my parents. It makes me sad just to think about them. I shake my head and return to the roman noodles I'm making. I stir the noodles, pouring in the seasoning. I put it in two separate bowl and take one to Caleb. He's now just watching episodes of Drake and Josh on YouTube. I hand him his bowl of noodles.

"Thanks." He coughs. I sit on the other side of the bed and watch the show with him as I slurp my noodles. He eventually nods off, his head falling against the head board with a quiet thud. Putting my bowl aside, I move him so his head lays against his pillow.

"Night Caleb." I quietly exit the room. I go to my room and watch tv until I fall asleep as well. I don't have any dreams, so I count it as a good night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Divergent Animal Shelter, how can I help you?" I ask, phone wedged between my shoulder and ear. I shift through a bunch of papers, trying to find a sticky note.

"Yes, I saw a dog around an abandoned house, she doesn't have a collar. I think she is pregnant too." Oh great! Dogs with puppies are the hardest to catch.

"Where did you see this dog?" I ask. I finally find a sticky note and pencil. I jot down the street she tells me, shoving the note in my pocket. "Don't worry, we'll get her." I hang up, putting the phone on its hook. I grab my keys and go out to the shelters van. I'm the one who goes to find the dogs. I check to make sure I have all I need before leaving. Bacon treats, slip on leash, wood boards just incase I need to trap her, and a dog cage. The woman didn't specify how big she was, so the cage is a good size.

I start the engine and head out. I put the address into my GPS and follow its directions. It takes me to a nasty looking area, with several abandoned houses. She said it was the only blue one. My eyes dart back and forth, looking for the blue house. I finally see it at the end of the row, a total reck. It sends a shiver up my spine a site out of the van. I grab the leash, slide it over my shoulder and grab the bacon treats. I slowly make my way over to the dump of a house, keeping my eyes out for the mamma dog.

I hear something shift near the back of the house and head towards it. There's a little shed in the back that doesn't seem as damaged as the house. I creep across the dead grass and hear a low growl. I freeze, instants dropping down to a crouch. The momma dog comes out of the shadows, and my jaw drops. You can literally see her rib and hip bones, she has sores all over her and a few cuts. It looks like she might have gotten in a fight. She's a young golden retriever, which sorta surprises me. I never expected to see such a beautiful dog out here. Her fur is long, and tangled, clearly miskept, and you can still see her ribs through it. She's still a pretty dog though. And she is clearly carrying puppies. I grab the bag of bacon treats and open it. Her nose twitches, ears perked.

"Hey girl. I'm just here to help." I say quietly, tossing her a treat. She sniffs it, then snaps it up. I smile and toss another, closer to me. She tentatively steps forward, eating that one too. I throw another, same result. "You're a good girl." I reach my hand out and she sniffs it, still unsure. "See I won't hurt you." She lays her ear back, looking at me curiously. I stay still as she comes closer and sniffs me all over. She finally comes to sit in front of me. I slowly grab my leash and rest it in front of her. I know how to work with dogs, I love them. She sniffs it too, this time not at tentative. I hold it up slip it over her head. She stiffens and stares at me. I stand up, pulling her to the van. She comes with little resistance, but she's a little wobbly on her feet. I decide to let her sit in the front with me. She lays down, staying silent. I drive back to the shelter and take her into the room where they can check her out. A vet lifts her onto an examination table. I watch quietly as they fix her up and cut her fur. They don't shave it off, just all the huge tangled parts. She just sits there, looking around curiously. When they finish, I take her to the kennels and get her comfy. She gets a big rectangular cage that has a lot of walking space and a lot of blankets. This shelter is the best around here, it pretty big.

I go to take my break when I finish getting her in. I sit in the break room, sipping my coffee. My phone goes off and I look down at the screen. Unknown. Huh. I go outside just in case and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Tris Prior?" A man asks.

"Depends, why do you wanna know?" I reply sharply. I can't go around telling everyone my information.

"I have a job I need her to do. I was told she could figure some things out for me." He says.

"Then yes, this is she."

"Good. Could you meet me tonight, at Amity Park?"

"Sure. When?" I ask.

"10 o'clock." The phone goes silent and I look down at the screen again. Call ended. I shove it in my pocket and rub my chin. I wonder what the job will be this time. I return to my now cold coffee, finishing it off. I go back to the front desk since my break is over, sitting in my spiny chair. Now I just wait for another rescue call.

Later that night...

"So you all set?" I ask. Caleb looks down at the bowl of soup, his laptop, glass of water and another glass of soda, all the while nodding his head. "Ok. I'll be back later, don't worry." I smile and go out of his room, closing the door behind me. I had to make sure he had everything before I left for my meeting with the man I talked to on the phone. I slide a hoodie over my head to hide my face. I quietly make my way out of our apartment and to the park. It isn't that far, so I just walk. I have an old pick up truck, but I rarely use it. It was my fathers, so we were able to keep it.

When I get there, I go to sit on a park bench. I sit there for a while, just looking around. This place is really nice. It has a lot of trees, a lake, a nice place for kids to play. I hear a twig snap and look up to see a man that's probably in his 40s. I narrow my eyes at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Are you Tris Prior?" He asks. He sounds the same as on the phone. I nod slightly. "I'm Marcus, and I have a job for you."

"If you didn't, I wouldn't be here." I retort icily. I'm not friendly to anyone unless it's Caleb or my coworkers at the shelter.

"My friend wasn't wrong about you." He snorts. "Anyways, I need you to figure some thing about a man named Four Eaton." That's a peculiar name.

"Four, as in the number?" I ask, a small smirk growing on my face.

"Yes. It's a nickname. He's the fourth richest man in this area. He lives in a mansion, and i need you to find things out for me. If you take this job, I'll get you a job as a maid in his mansion. You'll get paid there, and I'll pay you if you figure out what I want." I mull the thought over in my head. I get paid as the maid, and get paid for spying. I don't like that word, but I don't know what else to call it. I look up at the guy, rubbing my chin. "So will you do it?"

"Maybe. First of all, I have some questions. Do I have to stay at the mansion?"

"No." Ok good. I wouldn't take it if it took me away from Caleb.

"Ok. What do you need me to find out?" I ask.

"Anything. His weaknesses, his strengths, anything to do with his money." I nod, rubbing my chin once again.

"Ok, I'll do it." I state. He smiles and sticks his hand out.

"Great! You need to show up at the mansion at noon tomorrow for an interview." I shake his hand and he heads off. I watch as he disappears. This should be an interesting job.


	3. Pause

**Story has been put on hold! Due to it being Summer vacation, I'm going out of state for a trip. I will most likely not get any wifi, so I will not be able to update at all. When I come back from my trip, I will continue working on This story. I will try and update when I get home.**


	4. Give away

Ok Listen up! This story is going to be continued by one of my friends! She is very similar to me, and we write the same way. I promise she will continue it the same way I would. I have already told her what I want to happen and she promises to do it that way. Her user is RedShadowFang. I'll be checking her updates to make sure you guys will love them. You'll never even notice it's a different writer!


End file.
